Ha-Macarrones con Queso
by ViMaruchanxD
Summary: Unos Macarrones con Queso y algo de compañía no hará daño... Dijo Helga... Si quieres saber que pasa en esta historia entra y descubre lo por ti mismo.


**¡¡¡¡BUENAAAAAAAAS!!!!...Antes de empezar, e de aclarar que este es mi primer Onet Shot que escribó de Hey Arnold!. No soy muy experta que digamos en la escritura pero hago lo mejor que puedo.** **Nota: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett .** **Ahora si, comencemos.**

Era el momento más embarazoso de mi vida, un martes en la tarde. Desperte enferma como un perro; con garganta adolorida y Nariz roja.

Apenas podía salir de la cama, y todo por que a Olga se le olvido recojerme temprano y claro por que no, justo en ese mismo día comenzo a llover, que irónia.

Habia salido de mi entrenamiento de Beisbol temprano, y no me podia ir con Phoebe por que ella y el Cabeza de Cepillo tendrian una cita saliendo de la Preparatoria. Asi que, llame a Olga para que me recogiera un poco más temprano de lo esperado.Y como siempre, nunca llego.

Tuve que caminar un largo tiempo de camino a casa, y cuando llegue para mi grata sorpresa no habia nadie recorrí el camino hacia la cocina y pude divisar una hoja de papel pegada al refrigerador.

Querida Helga:

Lamentamos estar ausentes, pero Olga tenia unos incombenientes y tuvimos que acompañarla.

Si tienes hambre hay comida en la alacena.

Atte:Miriam

Claro...ya era de esperarse que me dejaran sola, me dispuse a abrir la alacena y no encontre mas que una sopa rancia y polvo. Ante esto, subi a mi habitación, me quite la ropa mojada y me duche para finalmente lanzarme a la cama y dormir tranquilamente.

Y pues claro, me enferme...

-Que ironía *pense*

Me sentía fatal, sentía que iba a morir ahí mismo; yo seguía tirada en la cama desde las 10 de la mañana. En eso voltee a ver la hora, - _Genial ya son las 2 de la tarde LAS DOOS DE LA TARDEE *grite mentalmente*Levántate Helga, tienes que comer algooo!_ -me levante sin ánimos y tome mi teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Phoebe (su mejor amiga del alma y confidente) y le texteo.

Phoebe

-PHOEBEE AYUDAMEEE

Que pasa helga?-

-Me estoy muriendo :(

Ay helga no digas eso-

-Necesito algo de comer, pero no quiero saliiir estoy muy enferma por favor Phoebe podrías traerme algo?

Lo lamento Helga pero salí-

con mis padres

-Mm, esta bien gracias

Ok Helga, nos vemos-

el lunes

Y sin más apague mi teléfono y me encamine a salir a alguna tienda o super mercado, lo bueno era que traía un poco de dinero ya que hubo algunas veces en las que Bob me daba dinero para comprarme algo de comida en la preparatoria y ahorraba lo que me sobraba por si lo necesitaba.

Mientras me encaminaba a alguna tienda cerca de ahí, iba pensado sobre Arnold, - _JA! hace bastante tiempo que no lo e acechado-_ hace tiempo me acostumbre de dejar de perseguirlo, incluso me decise del altar que le había hecho; claro que eso no quita el hecho de que siga perdidamente enamorada de él vaya que casi no hablo con él, obviamente las bromas siguen pero ya no son frecuentes.

Y simplemente llegué a mi destino - _Vaya que rápido fue eso-_ entre a la pequeña tienda y busque Macarrones con Queso, ya les había dicho que estos últimos días e tenido una rara obseción con el queso?

Pues raramente e comido demasiado. Tome un paquete de Macarrones, queso para fundir y le pague a la Señora Johansse.

Iba ya saliendo de la tienda para irme a casa, cuando choque con alguien y me di cuenta que ya estaba en el suelo sobando me el trasero, iba a enfrentarlo y gritarle que se fijará por donde caminaba pero solo pude escuchar un lo siento y ver una mano extendida frente a mi, enseguida vino un pensamiento hacia mi _-Es el_ \- entonces lo mire, estaba frente a mi, con media sonrisa, viéndome con esos hijos verdes que me vuelven loca y me dejan sin aliento. De pronto volví a la realidad y le di una mueca enojada mientras me paraba yo sola sin su ayuda.

-Vaya que tenemos aquí, un Cabeza de Balón *le sonreí de forma burlesca*

-Para mi también es gusto verte Hel *me dijo rodando los ojos divertido*

Cruse los brazos y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta en que situación me encontraba, enferma con la nariz roja, mi pijama y toda despeinada. Mi cara tomó color y me quedé helada.

-Tengo que irme *dije rápidamente dándome la vuelta para marcharme*

-Espera, creo que se te cayeron tus... *dijo tomando su bolsa y revisando el contenido* macarrones con queso?

-*Me voltee bruscamente* Es un país libre Cabeza de Balón!! *le dije mientras le arrebata la bolsa para irme*

-*El solo sonrio* Jaja esta bien, adiós.

Y me fui rápidamente a mi casa y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, mientras escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón. Me tranquilice un poco y me fui a la cocina a preparar los Macarrones con queso y sin previo aviso escuche que alguien tocaba la ventana, abrí las cortinas y me en encontré con la grata sorpresa de que era el.

Le abrí la puerta y me dijo.

-Crees que podría ayudarte con esos Macarrones?

-Tu dime, sabes hacer Macarrones con queso? *le dije mientras sonreia*

-Averigüemoslo *me respondió con una sonrisa*

Y sin más lo deje pasar.

 **Bueno amigos, lamento si mi historia tiene faltas de ortografía, soy nueva en esto :(**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, les agradecería que me dieran consejos de como mejora mi escritura y que otro tipo de historia les gustaría ver.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, Adióoos.**

 **_ _ViMaruchanXD__**


End file.
